Welcome Arthur!
by Ozlice101
Summary: Rated T for minor swearing. Short story with no plot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or any of it's characters.**_

"Alright Lelouch, you have two options." Milly, student council president said calmly as she gazed down upon the raven-haired male. The other members of the council flocked around the boy who was tied to a chair, their expressions varying from amused to unsure. "You can either cooperate, or you can say tied to that chair all day."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Both options sucked, but he knew MIlly. And she was going to take this to the grave if she had to.

Shirley bent down to his level, makeup box in hand, and lifted the makeup brush to his cheek. Lelouch defiantly pulled back, refusing to let them dress him up. They'd already gotten the black and purple cat ears on him, but that was as far as they would get.

Rivalz grabbed his head from behind and held him still while Shirley painted light purple eye shadow in the form of whiskers on his cheeks. The stubborn boy struggled against the strong grip, yelling, "Knock it off! I'm not kidding!"

"Sorry Lelouch, but it's the president's orders." Suzaku apologized as he aided his friends in holding him down.

"Like you're not enjoying this at all!" Lelouch cried sarcastically, fighting frantically at his classmate's grip.

Milly gave him a quick slap on the shoulder. "Stop struggling Lulu! The makeup'll smear." She scolded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me go!"

"Never!" Milly laughed evilly.

Now done with the makeup, Shirley put away her torture devices. A smiling Milly walked over to the costume rack and grabbed the outfit that matched the ears Lelouch was wearing. She moved back into her victim's line of sight and held up the outfit.

"Are you going to willingly change or do we have to have Suzaku and Rivalz help you?" She threatened.

"Niether!" Lelouch protested.

"Then would you rather me do it instead?" Milly suggested, a coy smile spreading across her lips.

"No!" The raven-haired boy screamed, attempting to push himself away from the maniac, all in vain.

"You have to say yes to something!" The president said exasperatedly.

"Then come up with an option i'll agree to!"

"Which is!?"

"Untie me!"

"Will you put the outfit on!?"

"No!"

"Then no!" Milly yelled, turning her back on the rest of the council. She neatly placed the purple cat costume on the couch and began to walk out. As she turned the corner, the president ordered, "Don't let him out of those restraints until he agrees to change."

For the next few hours, Lelouch was left tied to the same chair while the others did homework/classwork. Once done they moved on to things like playing cards and watching tv, purposely ignoring their hostage in the corner.

"Can someone untie me!?" Lelouch growled, irritated by the fact that he was being ignored.

"Why?" Suzaku questioned, turning his head in his friend's direction.

He growled something under his breath, much too low for the brunette to hear.

"What?" Suzaku asked again, cupping a hand around his ear and leaning towards Lelouch.

"I said I need to use the restroom!" Lelouch snapped, a dark blush creeping onto his face.

"You gonna get changed?" The Japanese asked as he rested a hand on the cat outfit meant for his friend.

"Hell no!"

Suzaku shrugged. "Then I guess you can wait." He said simply, walking off to get a drink, sitting back down on the couch with a water bottle in his hand.

Smirking internally, the brunette drank most of the bottle in one go, purposely doing waterfall. In his peripheral vision he saw Lulu flinch and look away, causing him to smile amusedly. Lelouch flinched again as some of the water trailed down his friend's chin, his resolve quickly dissolving. All traces of his resolve disappeared when Suzaku shook the little water left in the bottle.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried desperately.

"What? Did you change your mind?" Suzaku asked innocently, pretending he didn't notice his friend's predicament.

"Yes." Lelouch reluctantly admitted, teeth grinding.

Satisfied with his victory, Suzaku stood and untied the boy and handing him the cat outfit before sitting back down to watch tv. Lelouch glared daggers at him until he couldn't wait any longer and quickly rushed off to the nearest bathroom.

A few minutes later Lelouch came back to the council room thoroughly flustered, school clothes folded neatly in his arms. His new outfit was a one piece purple cat suit with black striped cascading down the sides. The sleeves cut off just before the shoulder, leaving his arms bare until the matching furred purple gloves picked up at the elbow. Below the knee was covered in the same colored fur, ending in a pair of simple black shoes. A lifelike tail protruded from the back of the costume, covered in black stripes similar to those on the rest of the costume.

Lelouch's ears were pulled back and his tail whipped around angrily, showing off the agitation that was already obvious on his face. Everyone he passed in the hallway gave him a confused stare, adding to his bad mood. Milly would get it later.

When his friends spotted him they all smiled. Suzaku stood and placed his blue paws on his hips. "Was that so bad?"

"Yes, it was." Lelouch growled, putting his regular clothes on the middle table.

"Lulu, you look fine." Rivalz complemented, hoping to ease his friend's mind.

The raven-haired boy gave a small grunt of recognition, proceeding to do the homework he hadn't finished before he had been hogtied. Suzaku sat back down next to him, idly watching as he worked through the problems on the paper. Just as he completed his homework Milly walked in.

Noticing Lelouch she said cheerfully, "So you finally decided to cooperate!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it cooperating..." Suzaku began. Lelouch elbowed him harshly in the side, earning a laugh from the brunette.

"Shut up!" Lulu growled low enough so only Suzaku could hear, his ears pulling back in annoyance.

Ignoring whatever was going on between them, Milly set up Arthur's welcome party.

~~~We'll skip the party itself since it happens in the anime, I think.~~~

Several hours later, the student council was relaxing in their club room still wearing their respective costumes. Milly had told them to keep the outfits on, which Lelouch obviously disagreed with; however he couldn't change back into his school uniform because the president had stowed them away somewhere.

Arthur slept in Suzaku' lap while getting petted by said boy. Rivalz was talking with Shirley and Milly about something Lelouch couldn't quite catch. Boredom setting in, the boy leaned on the arm of the couch and fell asleep.

 **K, chapter is done! Sorry nothing really happens, but I didn't really have a plot, but if I didn't write this I never would have. Ideas are welcome, and it ends here unless someone speaks up.**


End file.
